poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escaping on the lake
(In the computer room at the hotel in Dante's Peak) (Nancy puts the plug in and the light is on) Greg: Here, let me grab that. (grabs the lamp and place it next to the table) We've had plenty of minor eruptions. Maybe it's over the hump. Stan: Yeah, I hope. (Shag murmurs) Rabbit: You're right, Shag. We will get out of here as long as the ash cloud is clear. Nancy: Rabbit's right. She's just clearing her throat. She hasn't started to sing yet. (Somewhere in the forest) (Deafening explosion sounds) (The lava flows down the hill) (Back in the computer room at the hotel in Dante's Peak) Harry on walky-talking: Paul, it's Harry. Is anyone there? Paul: Harry, we hear you. Where are you? (In Ruth's house) Harry: We're at Mirror Lake at the lodge. The road's down, but we're okay. Paul on walky-talking: This is becoming really catastrophic. I'll send a helicopter when the ash clouds clear. Harry: Listen, Paul, get out of there before it's too late, okay? (Back in the computer room at the hotel in Dante's Peak) Harry on walky-talking: Don't wait for us. (The battery in the walky-talking runs out) Paul: Harry, you're breaking up. Say again. Harry on walky-talking: Paul, don't wait...(The battery in the walky-talking still runs out) (In Ruth's house) Harry: Get out of there now, please. (Back in the computer room at the hotel in Dante's Peak) Paul: Harry, are you there? Greg: Maybe his battery's dead. Paul: I've decided I'll as long as I can, but I want you guys to leave right now. (Stan shakes his head) Stan: No way, Paul, we're not walking out on God's big show, right? Terry: Not a chance. (In Ruth's house) Ruth: This mountain will never hurt us, believe me. Ash: But, Ruth, the mountain will kill us. Come on. Let's get your things pack up. (Rachel and Ash open the black plastic bag and pack Ruth's things) (Ruth takes her old picture out) Ruth: (smiles) Oh, God. This was taken the summer we built this place. Brian was six months old. Ash: That's nice, Ruth. But we don't have time. Harry: Rachel, Ruth, Ash, come on. We've got to go. Have you got everything? Okay, children, let's go. Pooh: Uh, everyone, I seem to have some small problems. (The woods crack and burn) Judy: Lava! Harry: Come on, come on! (The heroes run and the lava pours and flows) (They run out of the house) Franklin: Bambi! Tod! Copper! The lava was here! Bambi: We know! We saw it! Hunter: Look at the trees! They're burning! Brock: And the cars are burning too! Copper: The mountain is killing us all! Lauren: Mommy! Ruth: The boat! Rachel: In the water! Ruth: In the boat! Harry: Go, children! Go! (The heroes run to the lake and Harry pushes the boat into the water) Ash: Wait a minute! We can't get in the boat, because it will sink and we will be too heavy! Twilight's voice: We can help! Aladdin's voice: We can help, too! (Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash appear flying) (Aladdin on the magic carpet appear flying) Ash: Aladdin, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash! Are we glad to see you! Fluttershy: Pikachu, Togepi, hop on my back. (Ash and Misty put Pikachu and Togepi on Fluttershy's back) Rainbow Dash: Judy, Nick, hop on my back. (Judy and Nick hop on Rainbow Dash's back) Twilight: Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, hop on my back. (Pooh, Tigger and Piglet hop on Twilight's back) Ash: Smokey will have room for us! Smokey, I choose you! (Ash's Pokemon ball opens and Smokey appears) Ash: Elliot, you will take Thumper, Flower, Otto, Mr. Rat and Mr. Mole and follow Smokey. Smokey, take Bambi, Faline, Geni and Gurri, Tod, Vixey, Pluto, Dinah, Bongo, Lulubelle, Brer Rabbit and the Great Prince and get them somewhere safe. (Smokey and Elliot obey, Pooh's friend hop on them and Smokey grabs Bambi, Faline, Geni and Gurri and the Great Prince and they fly to the safe place) Aladdin: Misty, Brock, Minnie, hop on the magic carpet. (Misty, Brock and Minnie hop on the carpet) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts